Akira Kinwote
Akira Kinwote Middle name: Kushida from her mother Ashira is Ashley's best friend. Known across many universes and dimentions as one of the best dancers ever, Akira keeps astounding everyone else with her moves. In a later episode, she is given an offer to work on a film for three days in Serbia with Biography Well, Akira had a life. She went to a great amount of schools. Some included now-a-day super stars and some included now-a-day criminals. But most, Akira could not remember. She remembers how she lived the majority of the time in the United States but learned Japanese from her father, Jihn Kinwote. A former member of the Yamata Pacific ranger force. Her mother, Corie Yaminito, was working for the United States Navy. For much of her childhood, Akira moved from California, to Wyoming, to Colorado, to Wisconsin, to even New York and Indiana. By the time that she was 13, her mother was finished with her 20 years of service. On Akira's 18th birthday, Jihn and Corie fought. They had never done this before, but in the end, Akira would move with her father to Japan, leaving Akira's home and her friends behind in the 'States. 2 months would go by before she would attend school. Once in Japan, Jihn was distraught much of the time, and he decided to drink his life away. Many times Akira would need to watch over her father and take care of him. Jihn became an alcoholic, but inherited a few thousand hundred thousand yen from the passing of his reasonably wealthy mother. His ex-wife not being on his side, and with his mother's passing, Jihn fueled his life with his love for Alcohol drinks. He usually blew 40$ a month on them though (Still important to Akira's backstory..) Akira's first day of school went reasonably well. She laid low to get a feeling for the place. She saw new people, a new building and new smells. Anything from the new smells of people, to sushi and Shabu-shabu, to the new wax on the gym floor. She saw a girl getting constantly bullied by the way that she looked, more American than Japanese. By the third day, Akira talked to the bullies She told them to stop or else. "Oh really? She promptly kicked their asses. From that day forth, Ashley and Akira were best friends. They did everything together. Go to the movies, go shopping, and just hanging out in general. But when Akira thought about what happened at school, she thought "they were just acting like retards, so it's not like I should have let them hurt me." Starting college in 2903, she went to a different college than Ashley. Her father not having a lot of money, she had very little if any sleep for the next 3 years. Nearly constantly, she would need to work at a gas station to pay for her going to college. she never got weekends off for she was catching up on 5 days worth of no sleep. She was contemplating leaving college when Ashley did a video call with her, and asked her if she would like to be in a band with her. Akira thought about it for a few days, and accepted later. Behind the scenes | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}